Disney's Amazing Electrical Parade
Since there's no Electrical Parade at an unknown Disney Park, we decide to make one up that will be different from the other Electrical Parades at the other theme parks. It will have new characters, different floats, and special differences in this. Notes *Cinderella's carriage will be white. *The Nemo float will be replicated from the Tokyo version. Opening Voiceover "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! Disney proudly presents our most spectacular pageant of nighttime magic and imagination. In billions of sparkling lights, and astoundingly brilliant musical sounds: Disney's Amazing Electrical Parade!" Units Intro floats *The Pixie Hollow Float with Tinkerbell, Terrence, Silvermist, Idressa, Rosetta, and Fawn. *The Blue Fairy *The Casey Junior Train - Goofy drives the engine; Donald, Daisy, and Pluto ride a train car; Mickey and Minnie appear on the drumlike car that says "Disney's Amazing Electrical Parade"; and Dumbo and Timothy ride the caboose. Wonderland series *A worm, a caterpillar, a frog, a bee, a snail, a turtle *Alice on a mushroom *The White Rabbit *The Mad Hatter and the March Hare's Tea Party *Teapot with the Dormouse *Cheshire Cat *The Queen of Hearts and her Cards Brother Bear *Kenai and Koda riding on a Woolly Mammoth *Sabertooted Tigers Winnie the Pooh and Friends *Pooh and Friends - Pooh, Tigger, Eeyore, Piglet, and Rabbit appear on a float with Pooh's house which is obviously a tree. *Kanga and Roo *Gopher in his molehill *Hunny pot *Bees *Heffalumps and Woozles - The Heffalumps and Woozles change color on their float. Lilo and Stitch *Lilo and Stitch surfing by the waves *Angel driving Stitch's spaceship *Pleakey and Jumba on a float Pete's Dragon *Pete riding on Elliot Disney Princess series Cinderella *Cinderella's carriage with Cinderella, Prince Charming and Fairy Godmother *Anastasia and Drizella *Perla and Suzy, and Jaq and Gus Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *The Dwarfs' Mine Train *Snow White and her Prince on their castle float Sleeping Beauty *Princess Aurora with her animal friends on a float with a tree. *Prince Phillip on his horse The Little Mermaid *Ariel on a shell float *Sebastian's Underwater Band *Flounder *Scuttle on a rock *Pirate ship with Prince Eric and his pirate allies Beauty and the Beast *Belle and the Beast on a royal castle float *Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip the Cup, Jars, and Featherdusters Aladdin *Aladdin and Jasmine riding Carpet with Genie on the float Pocahontas *Pocahontas, John Smith, Meeko and Flit, and Grandmother Willow (as a float) Mulan *Mulan and Shang on a Chinese palace float *Mushu The Princess and the Frog *Tiana and (frog) Naveen on a castle float *Steamboat with Louis the Alligator playing his trumpet, joined by dancers and band players Tangled *Rapunzel in her tower and Flynn Rider on the bottom of the float *Pascal and Maximus Frozen *Anna and Elsa on an ice palace float The Jungle Book *Baloo, Mowgli and King Louie on his throne *Monkeys *Kaa the Python Pinocchio *Pinocchio and Geppetto putting on a show on a puppet show float with puppet dancers *Jiminy Cricket Peter Pan *Peter Pan, Wendy, and Captain Hook on the pirate ship *Smee rowing his boat *The tree with the Lost Boys Who Framed Roger Rabbit *Roger Rabbit on Benny the Cab *Dipmobile Hercules *Hercules on Pegasus *Zeus holding Phil Disney Pixar series Toy Story series *Woody's Roundup - Woody, Jessie, and Bullseye appear on their Wild West float along with some critters. *Buzz Lightyear on his Astro Blaster vehicle and joined by the alien minions *Bo Peep and her sheep *Hamm, Slinky Dog, Rex, Trixie, Mr. Potato Head, and Mrs. Potato Head *R.C. the Car *Green Toy Soldiers *Barrel of Monkeys *Lotso on his truck A Bug's Life *Flik and Atta on a leaf float *P.T. Flea's Casey Jr. box chariot with P.T. Flea whipping his centipedes *Heimlich *Francis and Slim *Tuck and Roll *Dim Monsters Inc. *Sulley and Mike in their car Finding Nemo *Nemo, Marlin, Dory, Sheldon, Tad, and Pearl *Crush, Squirt, and their turtle allies *Nigel the Pelican *Pearl, Gil, and Bloat Cars *Lightning McQueen, Mater, Sally, Luigi, Guido, the Sheriff, Ramone, and Flo *Mack The Three Little Pigs *The Three Little Pigs' house where Fifer Pig, Fiddler Pig, and Practical Pig play their instuments and make music to "Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?" *The Big Bad Wolf Swan Lake *Mother Swan *Baby Swans Star Wars series *Wicket W. Warrick and Princess Kneesaa a Jari Kintaka on a Bright Tree Village float Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue *Michael (as a knight) vs Magnusrectordracus on a ridge float *Pangaean fort **Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewy, Louie, Webby Vanderquack, and Launchpad McQuack **Chip 'n' Dale, Gadget Hackwrench, Monterey Jack, and Clarice **Darkwing Duck Finale floats *To Honor America *It's A Small World *Sponsor's Logo Song index *Electric Fanfare (composed by Don Dorsey) *Baroque Hoedown (from Perrey and Kingsley's 1967 album, Kaleidoscopic Vibrations) *The Merry-Go-Round Broke Down (from Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Smile Darn Ya Smile (from Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Swan from "Carnival of Animals" (composed by Camille Saint-Saëns) *Waltz from "Swan Lake" (composed by Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky) *Theme from "Swan Lake" (composed by Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky) *Ewok Celebration (from Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi) *Stars and Stripes Forever (composed by John Philip Sousa) *Columbia, the Gem of the Ocean (traditional) *You're a Grand Old Flag (composed by George M. Cohan) *National Emblem (composed by Edwin Eugene Bagley) Category:Disney attractions Category:Parades